


Illegal

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [75]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Isn’t this, like, illegal?”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Illegal

“Keep a look out, this lock might take me a moment.” 

**“Isn’t this like, illegal?”**

Sami turned and gave Charlie a Look. Even though Charlie kept staring through his scope, very pointedly not looking at Sami, the twitch of his mustache gave him away. 

“And how long have you been waiting to say something like that?” 

“Dunno what you mean, darling.” 

“Of course not, dear.” The lock quietly clicked and Sami pushed the door open. “Et voila. After you, unless you’d rather not be seen with a criminal.” 

“I suppose I can make an exception.” 

“You’re too kind. Come on.”


End file.
